


Tricks and Treats: Halloween Short Stories | Monsta X

by rosegukk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angels, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demons, Depiction of Dead Body (but super brief and not explicit), Devils, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, implied alcohol use, implied threesome, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Welcome to Tricks and Treats, a compilation of daily Halloween short stories for October 2019! What you’ll find here: 31 short Halloween-themed drabbles featuring the 7 members of Monsta X. Each drabble will be less than 1k words. The prompts for each day are my own, with the exception of certain days which feature a request sent in by my readers. The pairing will always be member x reader unless otherwise stated.





	1. October 01

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 01 is a request and contains fluff.
> 
> Request: _“Hello for your Halloween requests, could you please write that the reader and Changkyun go trick and treating?”_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Quick footsteps and shrieks of joy permeate the crisp October air. Ghouls, aliens, movie stars, and the occasional unknown flit around you and Changkyun, splitting to either side as if the two of you were no more than a rock in a stream. Nothing can hold back the little goblins from claiming their sweet tributes.

“Don’t you think we’re a little too old for this now?” you ask, watching a tiny witch run after a jumping Spiderman.

Changkyun looks at you and taps the top of your head with a rubber knife. “That’s what the masks are for.”

You turn to walk up the path to the next house and stop behind an assortment of creatures.

“Plus,” he continues, “if we come up with the kids then we look like we’re escorting them.” He thrusts out his bucket and brightly chimes “trick-or-treat!” when the door opens. 

“We’re taking advantage,” you muse later, ripping open a wrapper on the way across the street.

“We’re using the opportunity presented to us,” he corrects. 

Long after the streets have emptied you sit on the floor of his room, both buckets dumped out into two neat piles.

“Here.” Changkyun holds up a small bar of chocolate. “Trade you this for two of…” he combs a hand through the mound in front of you, “these.” You accept and toss the bar in with the rest of your loot. 

The full moon watches as the night melts away with sugar-coated kisses and sticky fingers.


	2. October 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wonho + dark moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“You shouldn’t be out here alone, Red.”

The gentle voice startles you from your thoughts. “Hoseok? I didn’t hear you coming.” You pause, kicking a protruding root with the toe of your boot as you wait for him to catch up.

He reaches your side, casually slipping his fingers under the handle of your basket to carry it.

“Hm? Berries and…mushrooms? Again?” He shakes his head, an amused grin quirking the corners of his mouth. “If you keep eating these, they’ll begin to sprout from your head, you know.”

You pinch the hard muscle of his arm and playfully poke out your tongue before turning to continue on the path out of the woods. 

“Good. That will save me the trouble of searching through here all day.”

Hoseok’s eyes narrow as he repeats his warning. “The woods are dangerous at night. You should’ve been home before the sun set.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You wave a hand dismissively through the air. “I’ll be more careful next time, Mister Night Watchman.”

Hoseok grips the sleeve of your dress, pulling you towards him and around a small rotting log. He continues, “What would you do if someone or something attacked you?”

“Throw my mushrooms at it?” you answer, full of cheek.

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. But,” you hold the tip of your chin in thought, “I guess I would try to run. Or beg for my life.”

Hoseok stares at you, exasperated, but is thankful the canopy overhead blocks the silvery moonlight from exposing him. 

“Nothing will happen, Hoseok,” you call out ahead of him. “Nothing scary exists in these woods. It’s all a bunch of fairytales!”

Gnarled branches begin to sway and shake above, bristling at the thought that nothing sinister lurks within its shadows. The leaves part, filtering down pale streams to cascade over Hoseok’s shoulders; begging him to prove her wrong. _Show her what really lives here_. 

He catches up to you in three quick strides, circling thick fingers around your elbow and pushing you back against a tree.

“What are you—”

Hoseok leans in, his hand tight around your arm and the other pressed against the bark beside your head. He rests his mouth next to the curve of your ear, his breath warm and sweet.

“You’re a little too close,” you whisper. His shirt smells of pine and freshly turned soil. 

“You’re too careless,” he says, voice deeper than normal. The fan of his breath against your skin releases a trickle of chill down your spine. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

He pushes back just enough for you to have a clear view of his face and you gasp, panic constricting the air in your lungs. His eyes turn dark and his usual cheery smile twists into a grimace with too many pointy teeth.

This is not the Hoseok you know. 

He watches the fear leak across your features and runs a knuckle down the curve of your cheek. His voice is low when he speaks again, something inhuman and feral saturating his sarcastic tone.

“Isn’t this the part where you beg for your life, Red?”


	3. October 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hyungwon + gatekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“Let me pass.”

She stands before him, feet firmly planted and chin raised in defiance.

“No.” Hyungwon flicks his gaze back away from her, bored, to stare off into the darkness that spreads in every direction.

An annoyed breath whistles sharply through her clenched teeth. “You _will_ let me through, Gatekeeper.”

Hyungwon answers, his voice monotone and uninterested, “Are you going to make me?”

She curls gloved fingers around the filigreed handle of the sword at her waist, a threat and a promise in her movement. Hyungwon’s eyes fall to her weapon, his breathing remaining steady and his voice calm.

“I would advise against that.” 

“I don’t care. I’m going to get past you.” She draws her sword in a practiced, fluid motion. 

Hyungwon sighs internally. 

She sidesteps quickly until she is angled before him, the polished tip of her sword pointing directly at the dip of his throat. 

He slowly reaches for his own sword, never breaking contact with her clear, determined eyes. 

“Alright, then. Show me what you’ve got, human.”


	4. October 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.
> 
> Request: Vampire!Changkyun + first bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

In any relationship, there is a number of firsts: the first mumbled confession of interest; the first date; the first time holding hands, palms slick with nerves; the first hesitant kiss that tastes of cotton candy and the beginning of something exciting.

With vampires, though, there is one other very important ‘first’ tacked onto that long list. 

The first bite.

Between a vampire and their lover, it signifies the making of an unbreakable bond. Older vampires create many of these bonds over time, but Changkyun, still fairly new to this immortal life, has yet to form one. 

Changkyun studies the imperceptible flutter of your pulse under the delicate flesh of your neck as you sit in his lap. A horror movie plays on the television, but he finds you far more intriguing. The thought of the way you taste, sweet or perhaps something he has never experienced before, plagues his mind. What kind of noises would he be able to coax from you with a little prick here or a puncture there?

Would you even let him do it? Or would the truth of his nature scare you away?

The prospect of losing you so soon dampens his spirit, but only for a moment.

He shifts to free an arm from its place around your waist and thoughtfully rubs a thumb over your steadily thrumming pulse. He wants more. He wants to feel your life run over his tongue and prove to him that there is beauty in living. To give him a reason to continue in this lonely eternity.

He dips his head down to press a light kiss against your neck, smirking as he feels the spike of your heartbeat.

“Changkyun?”

He keeps his head nuzzled against the curve of your neck. 

“What would you do if I bit you?” he murmurs quietly.

“If you bite me, I’ll bite back,” you answer steadily, eyes still fixed on the movie.

He chuckles, his breath blowing warm over your already heated skin. “Careful, I might like that.”


	5. October 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, but might be mildly spooky.
> 
> Prompt: Minhyuk + love between the (un)dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Filtered cerulean light wakes her for a new day. The room is dark, muted and calm before the bustle of the day begins. Outside the window she hears the splash of waves against the hull of the ship, slicing through the frigid waters without a care.

Minhyuk is already awake, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to her forehead as he buttons the collar of his shirt. 

“Wake up, darling. We don’t want to miss breakfast.”

She climbs from the bed, but she does not feel the cool of the hardwood.

Minhyuk helps her into her dress, nimbly securing the back buttons and peppering kisses across her shoulder.

“Beautiful, as always,” he whispers, unable to hold himself back from encircling her waist. She slips away, a coy smile playing on her lips.

“Come now, we can’t be late.”

Breakfast is light; tea and toast with peach jam. After lunch, a turn about the deck is necessary. The other passengers are quiet, keeping to themselves, only speaking in mutters and mumbles too low to hear.

There is a deep chill in the air—_it is too dark, too cool_, she thinks. She wants to hold Minhyuk close, but it will not work the way she remembers.

“Let’s see if we can spot any whales today,” he suggests. She nods along and follows him to the groaning foredeck.

Evening comes—at least she _thinks_ so—and they ready themselves for the nightly dinner with the others in first class. 

Glittering jewels that seem a bit too dull, flowing dresses with tattered hems unknown to their owners, tailcoats that float effortlessly through the air. 

A feast lies before them, but it is sunken food and crystalware with chips and missing stems. 

Something feels _off_. 

The captain rises from the head table, a half-flute of champagne in his hand. The others mimic him, raising their own ruined glasses.

She looks around, a knowing feeling of dread gnawing against her gut. Minhyuk smiles to her, nodding for her to take up her cup. 

She does, turning back to the captain to catch the end of his speech.

“—the greatest ship in the world; to the _Titanic_!” 

“The _Titanic_!” The name echoes around her, in the dark and decaying room.

Something does not feel right.


	6. October 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, but might be mildly spooky.
> 
> Prompt: Jooheon + deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A deal with the devil. A quick prick of the finger, a dark oath of words ancient and foreign over the surface of your tongue, a devilish smile that drips of poisoned honey, and a fading voice that promises to collect.

‘Jooheon’ is the name he goes by now.

He stands, relaxed and regal, in the shadows of your living room. You knew this day would come eventually; when you have to face the devil with a grin and hand over what you treasure most.

“I’ve come to collect,” he states, a wicked smirk on his lips.

You nod. “I know.”

He saunters towards you, moving through the air like burning embers caught in smoke; something physical that can not be grasped. A forked tongue dashes between wet lips, tasting the air—hoping to devour your fear. You feel wholly unafraid, but the most primal part of you trembles, rattling against your bones begging to run far away.

But that is impossible now, caught in the unforgiving domain of the Dark King. What he catches in his traps he does not set free so easily.

“Tell me,” he says, circling around you, “Was it worth it?”

A deal with the devil. A painless affair, until he comes to collect.


	7. October 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied death of others.
> 
> Prompt: Shownu + the hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Hyunwoo stands several paces away, chest heaving with exertion and a scarred hand clutched tightly on the well-worn handle of his ax. Smears of dirt coat his skin and clothes—rivulets of sweat cut muddled tracks down his face, his neck, joining the droplets staining his shirt. 

A pleased grin finds home on your lips, delighted to see him struggling in his hunt for you. 

“You look positively delicious like that, Hyunwoo. A true work of art one might say,” you purr.

“Don’t act so familiar,” he pushes out the words in one breath, lungs still clamoring to suck in more air. 

“Why not? You’ve been hunting me for the better part of a year. I think that affords me some degree of familiarity with you.” You take a step towards him, but his response is to dig his heels into the ground and raise his ax. You pout and cross your arms. “Don’t be so cold. You can call me by my name; a fair trade.”

Hyunwoo scoffs and breathes deeply through his nose. “Your only name is ‘monster’.”

You feign shock, a flicker of fake hurt flickering across your features. 

He continues, a hard determination settling into his eyes, “I will catch you, monster, and make sure you pay in full for what you did.” 

“Promises, promises,” you sing. “I look forward to the day you have me at the edge of your ax, _hunter_.”

You spin on your heel and disappear into the bottomless darkness of the woods. The hunter takes one last steadying breath and follows, leaving an oath whispered to the moon and to the dead that he will have his vengeance.


	8. October 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.
> 
> Prompt: MX + new neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The ornate door opens before you and the man who introduced himself as ‘Kihyun’ earlier smiles brightly.

“You made it! Please, come in.” He ushers you over the threshold and into the foyer. 

“I’ve brought dessert,” you say, spinning around and holding the dish up to his eye level. 

His eyes trail over you from behind the tinfoil. “So you have,” he says with another dazzling grin. “I’ll take it into the kitchen. The others are just through there.” He nods to the room on your left.

His fingers are deft and cool as they lift the dessert. You dismiss the chill and enter the dining room, catching the attention of the other six men seated at the table.

“Hi, I’m your new neighbor from next door.” There is no room for nerves to spread in the warm atmosphere. The one who was with Kihyun stands, Hoseok if you remember correctly and cups your elbow with care.

“Kihyun and I told them you would be joining us for dinner. Please, sit here.” He guides you down into your seat at the end of the table. “We haven’t had a guest in so long.”

“Oh, well I’m pleased to be here. My only other choice for tonight was the drive-thru.” That makes a few of them chuckle quietly. You adjust in your seat, emboldened by the positive responses so far, and notice the table has not been set. Kihyun walks in from the kitchen, carrying a bundle of extra cloth napkins. “Uhm, so, what’s for dinner?”

Seven pairs of eyes turn and latch onto you. Something shifts in the air and suddenly you feel very, very cold. Kihyun paints on another smile and answers,

“You, my dear.”


	9. October 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.
> 
> Prompt: Kihyun + wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Your angel does not have pristine white wings like the ones who belong to everyone else. His are obsidian and leathery, whisper-quiet where they cut through the night. Perhaps there was a mistake somewhere along the chain in the process of assigning your angel.

You have half a mind to ask him about it, but honestly, he causes no problems. If anything, he is much better than his morally obligated counterparts. He does not try to sugarcoat issues or baselessly uplift your spirit.

His words are blunt but truthful and he gives you space when you ask for it, retreating off somewhere until you call for him. You find comfort in his existence—an outcast like you. 

“Kihyun,” you begin, looking at the not-angel sitting next to you. The wind swirls around you in blustery waves atop the tall building, the lights of the city below mimicking the stars above. “If I fall, will you catch me?”

“Of course,” he answers without hesitation. You stare at his profile, velveteen in the spoiled darkness. “I will always protect you.”

Your fingers trace down the fabric of his shirt where his wings have been hidden. All you feel is the surety of strong muscles and he shivers slightly at your touch. 

Your angel is not like the others, but he is yours, perfect in his imperfection. You feel yourself falling, but know that he will keep his promise to always catch you; to keep you close in his arms and whisk you off into the night.


	10. October 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive content.
> 
> Request: _“Can I please get a vampire! Hyungwon 'I don’t bite unless you want me to'"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Hyungwon’s chest presses flush against your back, pinning you between the wall and his body. A delicate finger sweeps your hair away from your neck and you tilt your head to the side, exposing the dance of your pulse and inviting him closer.

A low sound escapes from his throat, the bloodlust burning away any words that he might say. His arm wraps tightly around your waist and the pale pink silk of your slip bunches under the crushing grip of his fingers. A beast with his prey caught under him, ready to be devoured, but he fights the urge, fangs already piercing into his lip.

“I won’t bite you unless you want me to,” he rasps, desperately trying to rein in the most natural part of himself. 

You lower a hand to rest atop his, massaging soothing circles over his knuckles.

“I want you to, Hyungwon.”

An unnatural growl rumbles through his chest, the beast set free. He pushes his hips against you, caging you closer to his body and bringing his prize to his lips. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, taking in deep breaths of your sent and listening closely to the beautiful rhythm of your heartbeat. 

He kisses where your pulse jumps, sucking a bruised bloom to mark the spot. Silently, he thanks whatever deities sent you to him before he sinks in the points of his fangs.

_Mine. All mine._


	11. October 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Shownu + woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The woods are silent in the burnt gold of evening, a calm wind threading through the dying leaves that have yet to fall. Hyunwoo bends to gather another piece of splintered firewood, tucking it under his arm. The wind shifts, a warning slipping over the bared skin of his arms.

_Night is coming. Return home._

He palms his ax and turns for the little cabin sitting in the small clearing. A steady plume of smoke rises from the chimney and once inside the warm scent of supper fills his nose. He smiles at his wife sitting at the table and the babe perched in her lap. He brushes a kiss to her forehead and gently squeezes the plump cheek of his daughter, a bubbly coo spluttering from her with joy. 

That night he holds them close, finding peace in their easy breathing. His eyes grow heavy to the cadence of matched heartbeats and the crackling of the fire. Outside, the Night taps on the windows, held up faithfully by the chilled wind. It wants in—wants to take its share of what it is owed for allowing him here. 

But Hyunwoo pulls his loves closer, guarding them within the circle of his arms. The Night will have to wait.

The wind carries her howls scorned and seething at being denied and rattles the windowpanes. She always gets what she wants and this time will be no different.


	12. October 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Minhyuk + things you shouldn't summon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

There are things that should not be summoned and places where absolutely nothing should be conjured; or, as your teacher reminds you: “There is a time and a place for a summoning.”

Sitting on the worn quilt of your bed in the middle of the night is neither the time nor the place to practice a summons found in a dusty book. But, the search for more knowledge and power never stops, right?

A few leaning candles illuminate the smudged text on the open pages. It seems simple enough and with a long breath you have read out the entire passage. You crack open one eye, but your room remains the same. Perhaps you mispronounced one of the words. You curl forward, scrunching up your nose as you read over the text again. Maybe you need— 

The room erupts with a _pop_, filling with dense black smoke and even a small lightning storm or two. You hop off of your bed and rush to throw open the windows, coughing as you fan out the smoke. Slowly it begins to thin out and the candlelight dances across the features of the new arrival perched casually on your bed.

He smiles, his white-blond hair casting a dull glow in the low light. 

“It worked!” you blurt out, surprised at your own skill. 

“Yes, my darling, I would say that it has,” he answers.

Your words shrivel on your tongue; none of your previous summonings have ever spoken to you before. Then again, most of them were small creatures or objects.

“D-do you, um,” you hesitate, unsure of what exactly you are supposed to do in this moment. “Do you have a name?”

“Minhyuk.” He pats off some lingering dust from his sleeve. “Do you have any paint, dear?”

You are caught off-guard by his question. “Paint?”

“Yes, darling, paint.” He stands and studies the trinkets lining a bookshelf. He turns to you, holding a small figurine of a whale in his palm. “I would very much like to paint right now.”


	13. October 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Hyungwon + what hides in the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A legend warns to stay away from the lake. Its murky water and unknown depth harbor an evil creature; one that will slip cold fingers around your wrist and drag you down into an abyss.

But as you stare into his shaded green eyes you find only loneliness, longing, and curiosity.

“Why do you all stay away from me?” he asks, blowing dejected bubbles in the calm water.

“They say you are a monster and will drown all who wander too close to the water’s edge,” you answer, stretching your legs from under you to dangle into the cool water. 

He pouts, flicking his tail in annoyance. “I’ve never done such a thing!”

“I know, Hyungwon. Here.” You offer him a piece of your lunch. “This is shrimp. It’s from the ocean.”

“The ocean?” A slender arm reaches up and gently takes the shrimp from your fingers. He inspects it with a sniff then cautiously places it in his mouth.

“It is a large body of water—even bigger than your lake—and it covers most of the world.”

“Do you think I could go there?” He offers his upturned hand and you place another shrimp in his palm.

“I don’t know. I would consider you a freshwater…creature, and usually freshwater and saltwater don’t mix well.”

Hyungwon flips over to his back, floating weightlessly in the soft blue-green ripples created by your feet. His emerald eyes search the sky.

“Could you take me there? For just a short while.”

You shrug, tossing a shrimp into the water next to him. “Sure, as long as you keep up our truce.”

Hyungwon smiles, rows of finely pointed teeth glinting in the afternoon sun. “Of course, but are you sure you don’t want to see my home?”


	14. October 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied character death
> 
> Prompt: Kihyun + zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The groans and snarls grew louder, drowning out your own racing heartbeat and ragged breathing. The light from a spent sun is fading quickly and soon your world will be dark forever. 

Kihyun squeezes your hand and pulls you to a stop behind the trunk of a tree. He smiles, his voice calm and sure with his words.

“You have to keep going.”

Confusion clouds your thoughts but is soon pierced by fear and understanding. “No, I’m not leaving you. We’re going together!” You shout, uncaring if they hear you now.

He continues to smile, fighting to keep his heartache at bay. “One of us has to survive,” he says evenly, looking down at the small bundle cradled close to your chest. “For her.” His voice breaks. 

You shake your head, burning tears spilling over and falling down your cheeks. Kihyun cups your face between his hands and brings his forehead to rest against yours.

“Everything will be okay. I promise to always watch over you both.”

You choke out a sob, one hand clenching the front of his shirt and the other caressing the head of the life you created together. “Please, come with us.”

He stays silent, tilting your chin up to face him. He kisses you deeply, pouring out every ounce of his heart and soul to remain with you forever. Your vision is blurred as he pulls away and dips down to kiss the peach fuzz of his daughter’s head. 

“I love you both.” He steps back, presenting a trembling smile and silent tears. “Now, go.” You fight every desire to stay with him, but turn to run for the sake of the new life against your chest.

The light is dying and the horde encroaches closer, but you pause for a brief moment to look back, watching with a breaking heart as he steps into the darkness.


	15. October 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Jooheon + cozy cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Jooheon pulls you down to the couch, wedging you comfortably between his legs and resting you against his chest. He spreads the knitted throw over you, and snuggled securely between it and him, with a dancing fire in the hearth, a satiated warmth settles in your bones. 

“Comfortable?” The reverberation of his words echo through his chest into your ear where it rests over his heart. 

“Yes, you?”

His arms gather around your waist, drawing you in closer as if your bodies were not already melded perfectly together. He brushes a kiss to the crown of your head before answering. “Happy as a bee in a flower.”

A content silence washes over the room, gradual and easy-going, setting an unhurried rhythm to the night. In this honey-sweet moment where time stands still, you understand what pure happiness truly is as it is poured over your heart, soothing all wounds.


	16. October 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst
> 
> Request: _“How about a demon Changkyun, he loves you but doesn’t want to corrupt you with his rather violent demon nature”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Changkyun watches you with rapt attention as you sleep, mesmerized by the rise and fall of your chest and the serene peace that cloaks your face; committing each strand of your hair and the sleepy pout of your lips to memory. His heart swells as if pulled by the chrome call of the moon and he crushes the bedsheets into his fist to hold him back from reaching for you. 

You are the most precious flower that has taken root in the barren garden of his heart; Unspoiled and beautiful. But you cannot bloom in a place where only the moonlight glows, lonely and lifeless. You need the warmth of spring and golden rays to flourish, but a harsh winter wind is all that blows here. He has blood on his hands and he ties them down to prevent the crimson from staining your petals. His nature will poison your water and salt the soil under your roots—he knows he cannot keep you, no matter how much he feels himself transforming into something good, something _worthy_, around you. 

He is nothing more than a violent demon, made of smoke and hellfire and ash. You will burn and wither with his caress, but, _oh_, how he wishes to hold you close. 

So, he will keep the frigid garden in his chest, but with careful hands, he digs you out, plunging and ripping bleeding holes into himself just to keep you unscathed. If you cannot thrive here, he will plant you somewhere in the sun. In a field far away from him.

But he will still watch over you as he shivers and burns in his empty heart. 

“Changkyun.”

He gasps as your voice leads him away from his thoughts. Shafts of glittering silver cover you, painting you in something otherworldly—dewdrops of moonlight balancing on your petals. How lovely you are, his flower.

Your hand reaches for him, but he is filled with the urge to shirk away. You will be burned if you touch him, dirtied by his past and present actions. 

“Don’t run from me,” you whisper.

“I’m no good for you. I’ll hurt you and drag you to hell with me.” He lowers his eyes, unable to bear seeing your soul in yours.

Your hand pauses in midair, patiently waiting. 

“You’ve never brought any harm to me. You _are_ good, Changkyun.” 

No, he can’t be. He is a demon.

“Come to me, please.”

He wars with himself, tearing his being in two, but he wants you. He wants to be with you. With the tiniest molecule of courage, he leans forward, pressing his cheek into the cup of your palm. You guide him to you, entwining with one another. His breaths are heavy and scared against your neck when you speak again,

“If you are afraid, then I will walk with you in the darkness.”


	17. October 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied character death, implied murder.
> 
> Prompt: Wonho + wicked garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

There is a secret that lies under the soil of his garden. Roses that pull dark crimson from the earth to stain petals and unfurl their haunting beauty for admiration.

“What beautiful rose bushes!” His new neighbor exclaims from over the low picket fence between them.

“Thank you,” Hoseok smiles, patting down the fresh dirt around a new secret. 

“Are all of the blooms red?” she asks.

Hoseok nods, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand.

She hums appreciatively. “I’ve always loved white roses, myself.”

Hoseok picks up his spade and stands, relishing in the quiet little gasp that whispers past her lips. “Perhaps I’ll plant one just for you—as a welcome gift.”

Many nights later, a police officer knocks on his door. “I’d like to ask you a few questions about your missing neighbor.” 

Hoseok complies. “She was new around here—I didn’t know her well.” 

The officer asks a few more questions then leaves with no lead.

Hoseok stands on his back porch, hands shoved casually in his pockets as he looks over his wicked garden. A rose bush with blooms of moonlight stands proudly in the middle; a lonely sentinel in a sea of red.


	18. October 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mildly suggestive content
> 
> Prompt: Jooheon + o, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Death does not wear a black hood or carry a scythe. No, he wears twin dimples in his cheeks and speaks with achingly honeyed words that seep through your skin and stick to your heart.

He kisses sweet promises to your lips every morning and fills you full to bursting with love every night. Hurriedly scribbled notes left in your purse remind you throughout your day of his affection, something so deep and unyielding. 

The Reaper is not nameless—his name is Jooheon, and he will be the death of you.


	19. October 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none. Only fluff!
> 
> Request: _“Can I request something with Shownu, like going to a haunted house or something like that?? Ty, love your writing💞”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Shrill shrieks and screams sound from every direction in the haunted house. Your heart thunders against the walls of your ribs and you shut your eyes against the dimly lit room. You do not know why you agreed to this in the first place, but then there is a reassuring squeeze against your hand, and suddenly you remember your reasoning: to be close to him. 

Hyunwoo uses his grip on your hand to pull you closer to him, the broad expanse of his back a welcome shield against oncoming frights. You follow behind him—one hand tightly secured in his and the other clinging to the sleeve of his sweater—letting him navigate the way out. Fear still pumps through your veins, but with the calming presence of Hyunwoo and the way he shifts and angles his body to block the scariest parts, you slowly come to find easy breaths returning to your lungs. 

Only to have it all rush out near the exit when one final deadman pops out from a hidden door in the wall. The scream is rushing up your throat before you can stop it, but it is muffled as Hyunwoo tucks you against his chest, one hand placed protectively over the back of your head and the other pushes through the last door. 

He smells of fresh air and a crackling fire and the warm scent that can only be associated with autumn. 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking a little bit,” he asks, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. A worried crinkle forms between his eyebrows and his apple-red lips turn into a frown.

“Mm, I’m fine. It’s just all the adrenaline still rushing around.” What you do not tell him is that it is from his close proximity to you.

He nods, accepting your explanation without further prodding. His long fingers find yours once again and you think you would walk through a hundred more haunted houses just to be able to hold his hand.


	20. October 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Hyungwon + abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Forsaken. Forgotten. Abandoned. 

Hyungwon does not remember what anything else feels like other than those three emotions; they have been his sole companions for several centuries. His days are spent idling in the shadows and his nights are empty and cold. He does nothing, remembers nothing, feels nothing.

He walks quiet streets one night when he let the hunger go on too long. His stomach twists painfully and his throat burns raw, dragging him out of his home and driving him forward on instinct alone. He stumbles along in a daze, following his nose to the nearest source of food.

There.

A woman walks no more than a block ahead of him and his stomach _lurches_. His veins boil and thrum, excited at the prospect of such a delicious meal. He straightens, steadying his pace to match hers. But, she stops, twisting slightly to rummage through her purse. Hyungwon continues with lengthy strides, his fangs sliding free of his gums, and he works to suppress the groan in his chest. 

He is at her side almost instantly, hands clasped gentlemanly behind his back. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” A flurried thought crosses his mind, hoping she cannot see the glint of his fangs through the dark, but he lazily shoves it away. He is hungry—he cannot be bothered with such niceties. 

She looks up and Hyungwon is the one who freezes in alarm. Her eyes swim with stars and overflow with something warm and kind. He has never been looked at in such a way and it renders him speechless. 

“Oh, yes.” She says, gracing him with a genial smile. “I think I left my keys in my office, though.”

Hyungwon remains silent, stunned into muteness by this human who should register as nothing more than food. For the first time in much too long, he feels something. A pinprick of something warm and gentle and _loving_. He is baffled. 

Words find him again and he does his best to hide his bewilderment. “Shall I escort you back to get them? It’s very late and this city is dangerous at night.”

She lights up at his offer and Hyungwon’s eyes go wide at what that does to his unmoving heart. 

“Really?” She bounces forward on the balls of her feet. “That would be wonderful, thank you!”

He can only summon a nod and what he hopes passes as a smile. He offers her his arm and she slips hers around, sticking close to his side as they begin to walk. He is not sure what exactly has overcome him, but he is filled with a fierce desire to be next to her and never leave. 

Other emotions begin a slow trickle through him and he glances down at her in wonderment. _Just who is she to make a monster feel again?_ He is unsure but knows without a doubt that he wants to find out.


	21. October 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, implied alcohol use.
> 
> Prompt: Wonho + ghost of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

He watches the lazy rotation of the ceiling fan and takes another long pull of his drink. Something settles uncomfortably between his ribs, a nameless feeling that stings too much. He tips back the rest of his drink and sits up, blinking his eyes against the sunlight that shifts down between the blinds. 

Hoseok wonders where she is—laughing with _him_? Summoned by the thought, he recalls the way her laughter warmed his belly and stretched his cheeks until it hurt. A forlorn smile ghosts across his face but is gone with a twinge of pain. His heart aches and the burning in his ribs only increases. He longs to make her laugh again; to have her grip his arm and bury her face in his chest when she could not stop the incessant giggles. 

He shakes more memories from his head, twisting off the cap of a fresh drink. Settling back, he watches the fan go around and around. Maybe one day he could see her again, but until then, he closes his eyes and sinks beneath the warm waters of his past.


	22. October 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Request: _“Soooo, if it’s okay to send more than one… How would you feel about werewolf Kihyun protecting you from another pack?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A light layer of early snowfall dusts the foliage and hardened soil of the forest. A serene sight that belies the current situation: a neighboring wolfpack circling you and slowly closing in, their lips pulled back from their teeth and foaming snarls lashing out into the night. 

“You’ve crossed the border, little lady,” one of them speaks—the one who remains in his human form. Their leader, you suppose. “That’s a crime—some might even call it a declaration of war.”

Your heart rate spikes and you raise your hands up in a show of surrender. 

“I-I didn’t know, I swear!”

The wolves continue their approach and you step back on shaking legs, spooking when your back meets a tree. Your mouth goes dry, panic running rampant over your senses. 

Their leader cocks his head, a scoff puffing from his lips.

“I got lost! I’m new and don’t know my way around yet.” You pray that he believes you.

“Someone should teach you better. Still, you’re a little lamb who wandered too far, and we are hungry, so to speak.”

The man’s form shudders and shifts, the sickening crunch of bones and joints popping out of place joining the disjointed symphony of growls. He lands on all fours with a grunt, licking at his lips as he steps forward with his pack. You shut your eyes against their unrelenting stares, digging your nails into the flaking treebark at your back. The last thing you want to see is the bloodlust in their eyes.

Suddenly, there is a pained yelp, followed by a rush of wind and a louder growl, ferocious and suffused with barely restrained anger. 

You open your eyes to find a new wolf in front of you, hackles raised and teeth bared daring any of them to step closer. He is slightly smaller than the others, but is no less intimidating, his anger rolling in waves off of his dark auburn coat. The color is familiar to you and you find yourself reaching out to bury your fingers in the fur. The wolf stills at your touch and angles his head just enough for you to see his eyes.

“Kihyun.”

The realization leaves you in a whisper. Kihyun gives a curt nod of his head and turns back to lock eyes with the alpha. You release his fur and step back against the tree. There is a quiet voice at the back of your mind, gentle but firm in its command,

_“Close your eyes.”_

You take half a moment to contemplate if you imagined it. This place is new to you, with all its secrets and unseen lines, but you trust the werewolf guarding you. You close your eyes as chaos erupts and stains the night.


	23. October 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Shownu + crunchy leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

There is a satisfying _crunch_ under the heels of your boots with every hurried step. A patchwork path of vibrant crimson and tarnished gold spreads before you and a tiny body runs unfettered to the next mound of leaves. She lets out a squeal of delight as two large hands scoop her up and toss her (gently) into the largest pile. She pops up with a peal of laughter, tossing the leaves up in the air.

You place a light touch to the small of Hyunwoo’s back as you come to a stop beside him. He slides his arm around your waist and rests his chin atop your head, an easy smile forming on his lips. 

And here, in this sea of colorful dying things, you watch the bright life of your daughter warm the chilled air.


	24. October 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Wonho + bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

There is a bridge that arcs over the river, graceful and long-standing. It bustles with activity in daylight, merchants and children and travelers all crossing over in an endless stream. But, come nightfall, it sits eerily silent. 

“Do not cross the bridge at night,” they warn. “Someone, some _thing_, waits there in the shadows for his lover. He demands a toll. If you cross with him, you will never return.”

Normally, you abide by this rule, conducting your business during the day and staying in your home at night. But on this night, an emergency calls you away.

You reach the bridge out of breath and without care to the warning. A figure stands at the apex, watching with folded arms the ribbons of silver streaking the river. One hesitant step onto the worn cobblestone and his head whips towards you.

“You must pay the toll to cross, dear one.”

His voice is smooth and low like the dark water that babbles beneath him. 

“I’m in a hurry, I have no money to pay you.”

He tilts his head, appraising you with a wry grin.

“It is not money I ask for.”

You pause, puzzled. 

“Then what is it you require?”

“A kiss.”

“A kiss?”

He turns to face you fully. “Yes. One kiss and I will help you cross safely to the other side.”

You have no time to refuse, so with quick steps, you join him at the crest. Up close, he looks like any normal person, but his eyes hold something tired and old. He places his hands upon your arms and leans close.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Before you can ask what for, his lips cover yours, cold and wet. In the next moment, you are falling, falling, until the river swirls above you.

…

You stand on the bridge, watching the river carry away the moonlight. 

Waiting for your lover.

Waiting.


	25. October 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Request: Jooheon + masquerade party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Silk and chiffon sweep over the marbled floor in elegant twirls and anonymous smiles hide behind decorated masks. A masquerade party on the thirty-first night promises secrets and trysts that will be forgotten with the rise of the sun. But, for now, Jooheon will indulge himself.

He spies her standing alone near the balcony window, her subtle pout far too cute for such a night. His heart flutters, a feeling he is unaccustomed to, but with her, he is rapidly becoming familiar with a great many new things. He decides to approach with courage gifted by the pale champagne in his empty glass and the demon’s face that shields his own. She will not recognize him, he is sure, for she would hardly know him without it.

“Would you care to take a turn outside?” 

She looks up at him, setting her earrings swinging with the movement. He likes the way the rubies compliment her skin and he finds himself a little short of breath. Khol-lined eyes take him in and he stands straighter, offering her a courteous hand.

She places her hand in his and he marvels at its softness. How long has he wondered what she feels like? Too long, he guesses, as the butterflies in his heart make their way to his stomach.

He leads her out to the balcony and reluctantly lets go of her hand. She takes in a deep breath and he finds himself completely captivated by every detail of her made more stunning in the moonlight. 

They stand close, their fingers only a breath apart as they hold onto the railing. Their conversation is easy and polite, but Jooheon can barely hush the nervous thumping of his heart. He catches the scent of her perfume every time the breeze blows the stands of her hair around her face and his heart responds in earnest. 

Oh, he could die happy at this moment.

An invisible hand seems to slowly draw them together the longer they talk and when the moon has begun its descent to the other horizon he is holding her in his arms.

He kisses her carefully, reverently, and she responds in kind, opening her lips to allow him in deeper. He loses all air in his lungs but he refuses to surface for more; he would rather spend his last moments merged with her anyway. 

She breaks the kiss when his chest burns and chuckles lightly against his cheek.

“Come with me,” she whispers.

And so, he follows, praying that this will be remembered when the sun rises.


	26. October 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Kihyun + lurking under the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“Excuse me?”

Golden eyes lock onto yours and you cannot help but admire how they seem to glow from within, orbs of molten gold spread wide in the darkness beneath your bed. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt…whatever it is you’re doing, but you’re being just a tad too noisy.”

The eyes grow impossibly wider in shock. There is a quick flurry of shuffling and the drag of cloth against wood when, finally, the thing lurking around under your bed emerges. You sit back on your bed and watch, intrigued, as the man (_boogeyman?_) pulls himself up and sits politely on the floor. He smooths the palms of his hands over the front of his shirt, which you can now see is coated in a thick layer of dust.

“You have a horrendous amount of dust bunnies down there,” he scolds, a flicker of mild repulsion racing across his features. “If I’m going to spend my time here, I might as well tidy up.”

“And why would you be spending a lot of time here?”

“I’ve been assigned to you,” he says matter-of-factly, brushing his fingers over his knees.

“Ah.” You are at a complete loss for words.

“If you have nothing else to discuss, I would like to get back to work.”

You can only nod. “Alright, but keep it down.”

As you slip back beneath the warmth of the covers, you hear him scuttle around below. When sleep begins to find you once again, you swear you hear him muttering under his breath.

_“Don’t you ever dust?!”_


	27. October 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: shownu + burn the witch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Cold wind blisters the exposed patches of your skin as thick, heavy flakes of snow fall lazily over the wooden platform you stand upon. Tremors ripple through your bound hands and up the length of your arms, and the stake at your back digs into your spine. Your eyes comb the riled crowd to find him, but the faces blur together, a melded sea of disdain and disgust.

“_Burn the witch! Burn the witch!_” They jeer and spit the words.

How easy they are to frighten and how quick they are to destroy what is foreign. Your goal was never to harm them, but they do not understand what you do and, therefore, that means you are labeled as ‘bad.’ A demon, a devil, a _witch_ that must burn. 

A man hooded in black stalks closer to the wood at your feet, the torch in his hand swelling as if coaxed by the words of a lover. Muffled words of the magistrate register somewhere to your left, but you pay him no mind. You drop your head to your feet, dirtied and bare. You wiggle your toes, trying to keep the blood flowing to them; it is pointless, you know, but the normalcy centers your mind away from what is soon to come. 

A commotion disturbs the vile atmosphere and shouts bring your head up to scan the crowd frantically. _There_.

He shoves furiously through the crowd, parting them with nothing more than a swing of his arms. He came. 

But it is just as dangerous for him and you build up your voice to shout to him.

“Stay back, Hyunwoo!”

He breaks through the front line but is grabbed by two guards and forced down to his knees with two swift hits. They yank his arms behind him but he still pulls and struggles against their grips. His breath billows out in opaque plumes and anger furrows his brows.

The magistrate steps to the front, his voice shrill and strained. “You will cease or be burned along with her!”

Hyunwoo keeps his eyes locked onto yours and you spy the wrath broiling within the warm hickory of his irises. 

“Don’t, please.” The plea is consumed by the wind, but you know he heard it. If anything were to happen to him as well…You can come to terms with your own demise, but not his. 

His voice is steady and sure with his reply, an ancient tree that does not bend to the storm.

“We’re leaving together, my love.”

Tears spill hot and free down your cheeks, and an overwhelming desire to _live_ blooms like the fresh buds of spring deep in your chest. To live with _him_. 

A hush falls over the crowd as the sky darkens, the wind whipping up the snow in a fury of white. The air sizzles and pops as if set on fire. The guards release Hyunwoo, stepping back in fear and urging the crowd to run away.

He pushes himself up with ease and strides up to you, one corner of his lips tugged up into a gentle half-smile. One he usually wore when he knew he was getting what he wanted. He cuts your bonds and gathers you against his chest, a much kinder and welcomed warmth overtaking you.


	28. October 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Request: _“Can I ask for a hybrid!au where Minhyuk is a black cat and he reveals his human form on Halloween or something like that??? Thank youu”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

There was always something a little different about your cat, Nox—tiny mannerisms that have you entertaining the thought that he must have been a human in a past life. He is the most interesting pet you have ever had, to be sure. But, goodness, the way he stares at you when you speak to him, you cannot shake the belief that he can understand the human language. 

You are having such a moment as you dress for a Halloween work party. 

“She just really thinks that she can do _my_ job better than I can! As if I don’t have nearly a decade more experience.” 

You shimmy out of your jeans with a huff of exasperation and Nox meows in sympathy from his spot on the dresser. “And then she has the nerve to blatantly butter up Mr. Lee and act like she won the new account purely on merit.” 

Peeling your shirt off, you bend over your costume that lies on the bed. Nonsensical grumbles spill out of your mouth as you rip the tag off of the sleeve with a little more force than necessary. 

“Maybe you could pour blood over her like we saw in that one movie. I know a guy who can help.”

You nod your head, standing upright and pulling the costume over your head. Pushing one arm into a sleeve, the costume is halfway over your upper half before you realize that you live alone. You freeze, blood turning cold in an instant.

You whip around in place, still only part-way into your costume. What a way to die.

Where Nox sat, there is now a man, lean and very much naked with his legs crossed. He looks at you expectantly, waiting for your approval to follow through with his idea. You let out a shriek, grabbing the hanger that previously held your costume. The man tilts his head, inky hair falling over yellow eyes that stare unblinking. 

“Who the hell are you?!” You raise the hanger higher and step back to a safer distance while also attempting to cover yourself with only one free hand. 

He blinks. “I’ve seen you in more embarrassing situations and states of undress than this.” He shifts and stretches his arms above his head, fingers spreading wide in relief. “I’m sorry for scaring you, though.”

“Who are you?” you repeat.

He lithely hops down from his perch and picks up your robe that drapes over the back of a chair. Slipping it on he sits on the edge of your bed.

“I’m Minhyuk. Your cat.”

Your silence is long and pregnant with confusion until Minhyuk finally sighs, resigning himself to explain.

“I’m a hybrid. I spend most of my time as a cat, but Halloween is when I can transform back into my human form most freely.”

“So then why are you living with me?”

This makes him smile. “You rescued me and I feel a sense of devotion to you. Plus, it can be hard for a hybrid on their own, so partnering up with you was in my best interest in the long run.”

You mull over his words. At the very least, it explains why he gave off such a human-ish vibe.

“You’ve seen me naked so many times,” your face flushes with humiliated heat.

Minhyuk laughs, a bright and warm thing. “That’s your reaction?”

Your cheeks puff in feigned anger, but you ignore his continued laughter to properly tug on your costume.

“But seriously,” Minhyuk chuckles, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, “what are you going to do about this lady? I was serious about knowing a guy who can help.”


	29. October 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Changkyun + how to care for your vampire boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

_There are certain measures you must take to ensure proper care and handling of your vampire boyfriend. Not doing so can result in mayhem, accidental bites, and a gloomy immortal being, among other things._

_In the mornings, when you busy yourself making breakfast while the undead sleeps soundly in your bed, make sure you do not wake him up unless absolutely needed. If needed, he must be given proper time to fully come to his senses before being asked to do something._

“Changkyun, hey, I need your help.”

The drowsy vampire peeks out from beneath the safety of covers, his sleep-filled eyes a pleasant maroon. 

“What is it?”

You hold out a jar of blackberry jam. “Can you open this?”

He obediently slips his hands out and grabs the jar, his eyes sliding close in an attempt to fall back asleep. There is a quick twist of his hands before the jar shatters in his grip. Globs of dark purple jam splatter every surface, yourself and one very unfazed vampire included. 

You pull out the small dishtowel tucked into the pocket of your apron and begin picking up the sweetly stained shards. A delicate finger traces over your face and you glance up in time to see it disappear into Changkyun’s mouth. He lets out a satisfied hum.

“You had something on your face.”

… 

_When he gets the midday blues (a side-effect of forcing himself to adjust to your schedule) you must hastily choose from your bag of tricks something to cheer him up. In most cases, a short cuddling session will work wonders._

Changkyun rests his head on your chest, his arms wrapped snugly around your waist. You slowly card your fingers through his hair as he takes a quick nap. This is his favorite way to take his midday rest; with you held close and his head over your heart, falling asleep to its steady song.

“You’re beautiful,” he says softly.

… 

_At night, it is of utmost importance to ensure he eats on time. It is also recommended to engage in some form of activity, as vampires naturally have the greatest amount of energy at this time._

You settle into Changkyun’s lap, his body solid and slightly cool against yours. This nighttime ritual has become a favorite of many. He takes his time kissing murmured words of praise onto every available patch of your skin, his unnaturally strong arms keeping you in place. A content sigh escapes you and your muscles unwind after another long day. He notices the change and directs his kisses along the length of your neck.

“Thank you,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to the spot behind your ear.

His lips trail a short way down to where your pulse pushes against skin. In the most gentle and loving way that belies his nature, he pierces the thin skin with his fangs and drinks.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom soon?” you ask.

You feel his answering smirk on your skin.


	30. October 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of death, murder, and a dead body. very brief depiction of said dead body (not gory whatsoever–it really is super brief). coarse language (cussing)
> 
> Prompt: Minhyuk + "there's a dead body in my trunk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The car squeals to a stop on an empty stretch of road that cuts through the woods. At this time of night, only the woodland creatures are around to keep Minhyuk company. His phone vibrates in the passenger seat and he slides a thumb over the glass to answer.

“Can’t talk right now, Hyungwon. There’s a dead body in my trunk.”

“_There’s a_ what?!”

Minhyuk pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I’ve got a dead guy in the trunk of my car. I’m about to dispose of him in the woods.”

“_Why is there a dead man in your car?!_”

Minhyuk winces at the shrill pitch of Hyungwon’s voice but answers him as he pulls the tab to pop open the trunk. “Talks with his clan went south real quick.” He knees open his door and sweeps his legs out onto the pavement. “It was in self-defense, to be honest.”

“_FUCK your self-defense! There are a hundred different ways you could have subdued him first. We needed this alliance!_”

Minhyuk hunches over and stares at the laces of his boots. He knows he royally fucked up, but death has a certain annoying finality to it that cannot be reversed. 

“Tell Hyunwoo about this, please. I have to go take care of this.” He ends the call and shoves his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He approaches the tail of his car and flicks up the lid of the trunk. Putrid fumes waste no time in permeating the cool air and he leans back, a grimace on his face. 

“Alright,” he grunts, grabbing the man’s ankles, “let’s get this shit over with.”


	31. October 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-explicit suggestive content, implied threesome
> 
> Prompt: Shownu + Jooheon + 'you, me, and the devil makes three'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A deep red paints the walls of their room proclaiming it a den of secrets and sensuality. And there you kneel on soft midnight sheets, held up by two sets of arms, sandwiched happily between a demon and a devil—not a position you imagined you would ever be in. They are not actually said creatures, but with the way their hands roam your body and the sweetly spiced words that are whispered into your ear, they could certainly pass as such. 

“We’re going to be late,” you breathe, a comfortable heat crawling up your chest.

“Mm, just a few more minutes.” Hyunwoo punctuates his demand with a loud suck against the back of your shoulder. Fingers slip under your jaw and turn you to waiting lips. 

“You’re our treat for the night, remember?” Jooheon’s lips move over yours in a languid kiss that has you melting to acquiesce their every need.


End file.
